Hidden Suprises
by Sugar12spice
Summary: "I didnt want this life. None of us did." The rrbz have returned only now, as vampires. Determined to make the ppgz their mates, they kidnap them. Only, the ppgz want no part in this mate business and struggle to escape and keep their minds intact all while fighting their growing affection for rrbz. But doesnt love always win in the end?Especially if its soulmates? I DONT OWN PPGZ
1. Before You read:

**DO NOT COPY!**

I do not own any of the characters in this book except for the witches but the writing is mine.

DO NOT COPY!

I'm pretty sure you all know the consequences...if you don't then google em, but don't copy

 **Feel free to give helpful criticism! Or point out any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

But don't write rude comments. Usually I ignore them but everyone has their bad days and you may have written that comment on one of my bad days...

 **ENJOY!**


	2. Characters

This is how the ppgz look in my story!

 **Blossom/Momoko:**

Blossom has red hair that goes up to her knee. When she ties it in a ponytail it goes to her butt. She has pink eyes that make her look sweet. She is the smartest girl in their school. She is not boy crazy anymore because of dark loves any shade of pink. She has mind powers as her power she can use without transforming.( I'll explain them more in the story). Later in the story, the ppgz will make a band together called ppgz! ( I know lame name). In their band, Blossom is the lead singer.

 **Bubbles/Miyako:**

Bubbles has blond hair in two curly pigtails. They reach her armpits. When she is not wearing her pigtails her hair goes to her chest. She has kind sky/baby blue eyes. She is one of the prettiest girls in her school. She is not THAT clueless anymore. She loves any shade of blue. She has the power of emotions( I'll explain it in the story) she can use without transforming. In their band, Bubbles is a background singer

 **Buttercup/Koaru:**

Buttercup still has black hair. It is the same size as before because she won't let it grow. She has tough green eyes. She is the most athletic girl in their school. She loves any shade of green. She has the power of invisibility she can use without transforming( again I'll explain in the story). In their band, Buttercup is the rapper. She also does the cool bad girl kind of dance moves.

 **Brick:**

Brick looks the same as before except his hair is shorter. He has blood red eyes which are easy to get lost in. He is one of the sons of the vampire king and is also his heir. He has the power of fire and is the smartest and the most powerful and level-headed one out of his loves any shade of red. He and his brothers have a band called the rrbz. (Lame name, I know). He is the lead singer.

 **Boomer:**

Boomer looks the same as before but his hair is also shorter. He has navy blue eyes which are comforting. He is also one of the sons of the vampire king. He has the power of water and is the kindest ruff. He loves any shade of dark blue. He has the power of water. In their band, he is the background singer.

 **Butch** :

Butch has black hair that is spiked up. He has forest green eyes which tell people he is tough. He has the power of Earth and is one of the sons of the vampire king. He is the toughest ruff. He loves any shade of dark green. In their band, he is the rapper and does MOST of the brake dancing moves.

 **I didn't describe their outfits here and I won't describe them in the story either. I want you to imagine whatever outfit you want. I also don't swear but for Buttercup I will put a few swears. Just so you know their won't be any lemon or lime scenes. If any of you want me to describe their outfits tell me!**


	3. Life is mysterious

**Momoko's P.O.V**

"Sorry!" I called to Miyako and Koaru

Miyako smiled sweetly at me while Koaru just rolled her eyes.

Her and her attitude. I guess I couldn't blame her, though. I was late almost every day. I couldn't help it! I always overslept.

We all started walking to school. Me and my mom had blond hair while our dad had black hair. I was the only red head in our family, but that probably came from our grandfather. Miyako and Koaru were talking about something while I walked quietly thinking about a tragic story I just read when I got splashed in the face with water.

" Hey!" I said. Koaru just laughed and Miyako whispered sorry while handing me some napkins.

 _Okay, that was extra. Water? Come on, really?_

My clothes had dried when we reached the school and I had to stop Koaru from laughing like she was going crazy. It attracted more stares than I was comfortable with.

Koaru had a booming laugh. It was loud and always attracted attention. But her laugh had a way of making you feel proud somehow. As if you had pleased her.

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

I opened my locker as a wave of love letters fell out. I giggled.

Why do I still get love letters? It wasn't like I ever read them anymore. I don't mean to sound rude but...I have a feeling that there is someone in the world who is waiting for me and loves letters will not help me find them. Someone in the world who...was my soulmate.

 _Cheesy, I know but a girl can dream!_

I turned around and bumped into someone. Closing my eyes I let out a gasp expecting to hit the floor but Instead I felt a hand on my waist. My eyes widened a considerable amount when I saw who caught me. He looked like Boomer from the RRB. He had blond hair and blue eyes...the same shade as well! But it had to be a coincidence. Boomer supposedly died/disappeared close to 6 years ago. When we were 10

"Sorry," The blond said.

I saw the sincerity of his apology all over his face.

"It's ok...I should be the one apologizing...it's me who bumped into you anyways... my name is Miyako." I told him with every intention of proving to my stuttering heart that this was not the same person who had secretly kissed me under a cherry tree 6 years ago.

"Boomer" He replied, and I swear my heart stopped.

 _So he was Boomer!_

"You knew!" Boomer said.

Did he just read my mind? I saw Boomer shake his head no but I ignored it in case he case he was talking to someone. Still, I had outgrown my cluelessness and naivety so I couldn't help but be slightly suspicious.

 _Hey, if I could transform and use powers, then mind reading wasn't completely far-fetched._

We stood by the lockers and chatted it up. I learned some interesting facts about this 'new' student. Apparently, today actually isn't his first day of school. Yesterday was but he left early. He also had 2 brothers who attended this school and were currently at their lockers.

Similar to the Boomer who i "defeated"? Yes

I acted like I didn't know to save myself and prevent him from going suspicious but I was sure they were Brick and Butch.

My heart sank. If this was Boomer, and he and his brothers returned, who knew what could happen to this helpless town?

 _Would I ever get a chance at a normal life?_

 **Koaru's P.O.V**

I saw Miyako talking to a boy standing by her locker. She was chatting animatedly unaware of my eyes scrutinizing her.

I slammed my locker shut and turned to walk away. What do I care? I gave her one last glance then turned to walk away with every intention of making it to class early for one but I was stopped by a body in my path.

"Excuse me!" I told the person, looking up.

I froze.

 _Butch Jojo?_


	4. This cant be happening!

**Koaru's P.O.V**

Butch Jojo? I squinted at him. This can't be possible! How are they alive? I didn't realize I had zoned out until I felt Butch shaking my shoulders.

"Hey!" I snapped

I didn't like when people touched me. Heck, I wouldn't even let Momoko and Miyako hug me! And they were my two sisters!

"Sorry, but I had to get your attention" Butch grinned.

"Well, you've got it now!" I said. " And you'll lose it if you don't start talking pronto!"

Honestly, I wanted him to leave me alone.

 **Brrrinnngg**

The bell rang for class so I couldn't hear what he was asking me but I think it was my name.

"I'm Koaru" I replied" and I already know your Butch...if you want to know how it's because..."

He interrupted me " How-?"

I sighed."Quit the act! Why have you come back?"

He grinned a Cheshire cat grin but remained silent. I took it as my cue to leave knowing I would be late for class again.

I did a half-spin and caught his eyes. Only he was looking downwards. At first, I didn't know why but then I realized where he was staring. That pervert! I turned back around and glared at him but he just smirked.

"So you think I'm a pervert?" He asked me

My mouth fell open.

 _How did he know what I thought? Could he read minds?_

"Oh, I'm sure anyone would." I replied to save my ego.

I wasn't letting him of all people tease me. Remaining silent just wasn't my cup of coffee. And that sure as hell wouldn't change now.

Butch just smirked, and if he said anything I didn't hear. I was already sprinting to class.

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

 **Brrriiinng**

The bell for class sounded and I turned towards my right. Manners and my need to always remain polite took over.

" Hey, boomer?" I asked him

"Yeah?" He replied

"Can I walk you to class?" I asked hesitantly.

A cute grin blossomed on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. It was that type of grin. I love it when I was the reason someone smiled

 **Momoko P.O.V**

I noticed Koaru marching away from Butch? Is that really Butch?if that's Butch... I looked towards Miyako and noticed she was walking and chatting with Boomer? How is it possible that Boomer and Butch are here? And where's Brick? If there the-

"So many questions," a voice beside me said,"tsk tsk."

"I'm known for asking plenty of questions." I replied automatically before turning around.

I wasn't surprised. Brick was back.

What's he doing here? Now that he was beside me I noticed he had become taller and looked older. How is this possible?

"Are you Brick Jojo"?! I demanded

Brick just smiled. I guess that meant yes.

"Are you older than me?" I asked him.

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised and nodded.

I knew it was a weird question to ask someone who you just met but I had to know! Who wouldn't be curious if someone younger than them looked older than them? Then I realized that if I didn't hurry to class now I would be late. I turned to leave when I noticed me and Brick were the only ones in the hallway.

Oh god!

Please tell me I'm not late!I don't want to be late to class! It would be my first time. Just as I was preparing to sprint to class I heard an announcement.

"Lockdown, lockdown, I repeat lockdown"

I turned around to see Brick's reaction but he wasn't there. Great, just great, I'm all alone.

Or was I? I froze at the sound of footsteps nearing to where I was standing.


	5. Kidnapped

**Momoko P.O.V**

I have to find somewhere to hide! I thought.

It felt as if my feet moved on their own to the nearest room that was dark and opened. It led to the basement of the school but I didn't care.

I tripped.

I fell.

And the footsteps got closer.

There's no time for me to feel the pain I thought holding my knee. A few droplets of blood dripped on the tiles as I stood up. I noticed my backpack containing my diary had been left behind. If only I had the ability to activate my powers...

My sisters and I had powers that we didn't know about until a few weeks ago. THEY didn't have to transform to use them. My powers were mind powers. I had telekinesis and telepathy. I could create force fields and spells with just my mind. I could also control someone with my mind.

I just didn't know if I still had them

Miyako had the power of emotions. She could find out anyone's emotion and control it. She could also make us experience a memory she had or she could experience a memory someone else had, and share it with others.

Koaru had the power of invisibility. She could turn herself or anyone who was with her invisible. She could also see things we couldn't see without any special technology. She could also sense when someone was hiding somewhere nearby. Basically, she could sense when anything was nearby.

The only problem was we didn't know how to control our powers. We only found out we had them when the professor did a bunch of tests on us. The professor told us even when we knew how to use them we weren't strong enough to fully use them and control them, so some of our powers might not be controlled properly by us. Or maybe..just my sisters.

" _In the case of a traumatic event, your power will either awaken, or you will lose them." The professor lectured sternly._

 _I looked down in shame. I didnt...i might have lost them._

 _Miyako and Koaru laughed but I slowly stood up and ran out of the house. I let grief consume me-_

I shook my head to get rid of that memory. I was in intense emotional pain at the moment and looking back now still brought me pain. That wouldn't help me in this situation.

I guess I have no choice but to run for my backpack and run back to the stairs.

Most people would probably tell me my life is more valuable than that diary...but that diary was something I couldn't lose. If anyone else found it...knew my secrets...i...

I made a mad dash for my backpack. As soon as I reached it I grabbed it and put it on. I heard the sound of someone breathing and instantly knew it wasn't me. It was from behind me.

 _Great, I have been caught._ I thought sarcastically

Now the person probably knows how I look and obviously my red-orange hair would be easy to spot. I'll have to run to the door. I sprinted to the door, but whoever was in front of me made it there before me.

My mouth opened, yet no sound came out

 _Brick?_

The blurry figure jabbed something into my side. I gasped at the stinging sensation.

That's when everything started going black.

 **Miyako P.O.V**

I ran through the halls looking for a door that was open. After the lockdown announcement had happened Boomer just disappeared. It scared me and now I searched the halls desperately trying to find a place where I could I hide. I felt tears threatening to spill and I stopped. Why is this happening to me?

I wished I could send my feeling to my sisters. Or if Momoko could make a mind link and talk to me. I stopped as I found a corner and sat there crying with my head on my lap and my hand on my knees. Good thing I was wearing jeans today! That's when I heard it. The faint sound of footsteps.

There's someone behind me!

I dried up my tears and hopped up trying to run away but a hand caught my wrist with a surprising gentleness.

Whoever caused this lockdown has caught me. I tried to scream but the hand pulled both my hands behind me and covered my mouth.

"Shh," the voice of whoever caught me says," I won't hurt you"

Wait...that voice sounds so familiar.

A picture of explosions appears in my head.

What do explosions have to do with... Boomer

B-Boomer?" I asked

"...yes" Boomer replied.

I started trembling.

Why is Boomer here? What does he want with me? I should've known they never came for a friendly reunion.

 _What about your promise Boomer? Or is six years too far back for you to remember?_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and almost immediately Boomer wiped it away

"Don't cry," he said softly"your questions will be answered soon"

I was about to ask Boomer what he meant by soon but I everything was getting blurry and soon it all went black.

 **Koaru P.O.V**

Stupid Baka! Butch is going to pay for making me late but right now I have to find a classroom to hide in. Dammit! They're all locked!

I kicked a locker. Fortunately playing sports has taught me how to run quickly and quietly. I stopped kicking and stood there and listened carefully. Yes, there are footsteps.

Crap, someones coming!

Where the hell should I hide? I was standing near the lockers so there was nowhere for me to run. If I ran backward I would run into whoever is in the hallway, and if I ran forward I would eventually run into the boys' locker room.

Did I mention that it's locked until 9:30?

I decided my best option would be to stand where I was and fight whoever was coming here. I prepared a fighting stance but felt someone touch my back. It startled me so much I screamed. I will kill whoever made me scream!

"You wouldn't kill me would you?" A voice whispered.

I recognized the voice.

 _Butch Jojo!_

"Ding ding ding! And we have a winner!" He said sarcastically

I growled and turned to fight him but I felt a weird sensation on my side and soon fell into darkness.

Before I fell I heard Butch say

"Mission complete Butterbabe"

If only I had the strength to kick him in the nuts...


	6. Vampires!

**Miyako's P.O.V**

I woke up with a dull pain in the back of my head.

 _Where am I?_

I realized I was laying down on a light blue sofa. I looked over to my left and saw my pink and green-eyed sisters sleeping with Blossom in the middle. Their sofas were in their signature colors.

"Glad to see you are awake" A voice- Boomer's voice said.

I sat up and turned around. At the same time, I heard a moan coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Koaru starting to sit up. She was rubbing her head. Butch walked over to her and helped her sit up? He whispered something in her ear and Boomer chuckled as if he knew what Butch was saying. Did he hear what Butch Said?

"Yes, I did hear what Butch said"

Oh. So either that was a coincidence or he's read my mind. I'll go with... the second one. I heard a voice ask where we were? It was Momoko. Brick immediately went to her side as she rubbed her forehead.

"How did you knock us out?" Momoko asked.

Brick shrugged."We used a sedative" he said, "for the smart one, you sure are dense."

Momoko glared at him but he only chuckled.

 **Koaru P.O.V**

How dare they! I am going to kill Butch for knocking me out!

"You can try sweetheart, but you won't be able to kill me."

That stupid Butch! He read my mind!

"Yes I did, and I am proud I did" he stated.

 _BASTARD_!

"Hey! That's not nice..." Butch said

"Like I fucking care!" I retorted

"Wait... why did you guys kidnap us." Miyako said, smiling sweetly

Boomer held her hand and she politely took it away. He smirked

"We kidnapped you because we want you to become our mates," Boomer stated.

My sisters and I stared at him. What the hell is he talking about?

Butch must have read my mind because he said"You'll find out soon Butterbabe"

I tried to punch him but he just grabbed my fist and held it, smirking the whole time

"What the fuck?" I cursed out loud.

 _Why couldn't I move my damn fist?!_

"You can't because im stronger than you" Butch whispered seductively in my ear.

I growled.

"Why?" I asked.

Brick looked at all of us before he said

"We are vampires"

 **Momoko P.O.V**

I tried to process all the information in my mind. It did make sense. The strength and speed could only be the trait of a vampire.

Koaru started laughing, claiming they are fake and recommending our captors to a mental hospital.

"Yes, they are real," Brick said before flashing his fangs.

Boomer and Butch did the same thing. I gasped and shut my eyes, Buttercup cursed and Bubbles started to tremble. Ever since I had read a story about vampires I was scared to death by them. And no it wasn't a regular vampire story...it was one of the few book I had on the history of our family.

Apparently 'the royal vampire' family killed some of my family members out of hatred and rivalry. This book was the most accurate out of all the books I had and I believed every single part of it. The book described the horrendous ways my family was tortured and killed. The rivalry and hatred is still continuing only I wasn't aware until recently.

I had showed the book to my sisters but they labeled it as hogwash and refused to believe it. Only I knew it was true. Only I knew how they died. It's a secret I burden myself with but can't ease the fear by sharing it with someone.

I opened my eyes when I felt Brick taking my hand. I pulled it away. I was confused. This was a lot of information to process in one day. A lot of fear.

"So what else can you do?" Miyako asked.

Boomer put on a thinking face eliciting a giggle from Miyako and a scowl from Koaru. Miyako immediately noticing she was laughing at her kidnapper stopped and frowned.

"Well Brick has the power of fire, I have water, and Butch has earth," Boomer said

"We are the three sons of the vampire king. After he dies I will become king in case your wondering. We are special vampires because we have powers. Not all vampire have powers. And... we want you to be our mates" Brick stated.

I bit my lip. Why? And did that mean they were not created by Mojo Jojo?


	7. Mating ceremony!

**Momoko P.O.V**

Brick turned to look at me. His face was serious.

"It's time," Brick told me "Time to mate."

No way! But I have a question.

"Shoot," Brick told me.

Great! He read my mind I thought sarcastically.

"Are you guys the famous rrbz band?"

"...yes" He answered hesitantly.

I thought so. He and his brothers looked so much like the rrbz...But it never occurred to me that the rrbz were the same rrbz we beat 6 years ago. I felt fooled. I was supposed to be the smart one, and yet, I couldn't figure this out.

"My sisters and I won a competition for music. Now we made a band!" Miyako said happily

Boomer smiled"When is your first concert?"

We shrugged.

Just then three maids came in. They all had brown hair, but the one that had hazel eyes told Miyako to follow her. The one that had gray eyes told me to follow her. The one that had brown eyes told Koaru to follow her.

I followed the maid into a room with pink walls. She opened a closet and grabbed a dress(you can imagine how it looks like). The dress looked so pretty.

"Put this on after you take a shower." She told me.

After I took a shower and put on the dress. She did my hair and inspected my face.

"You are natural," she said, and so she didn't put any makeup on me.

The maid led me to a room. Brick and his brothers were there. I sat down in a chair and smiled at Brick's surprised face. He looked hot I couldn't disagree. But I wasn't going to forgive him or let him charm me with his good looks. Kidnapping was a crime!

I took a few deep breaths in hope of easing the fear the squeezed my heart. It didn't help, so I just sat there hoping for one of my sisters to come.

 **Koaru P.O.V**

I followed the maid with brown eyes. She led me to a green room where she grabbed a green dress. Shit! There's no way in hell im wearing that fucking green dress. I tried to run to the door, but the maid got there before me. Great, she is also a vampire.

"Move out of the Fu-way" I almost swore.

"Prince Butch said you would be hard to deal with," The maid told me, smirking

"He's right" I stated, my face blank

She grabbed me firmly and pushed me and the green dress into the bathroom locking the door.

"Hurry up and shower and change or else I will call Butch," She said.

I quickly took my shower and changed. I understood what she mean by "calling Butch"

Hell no! Although I will admit I wasn't a virgin...

When I was done the maid did my hair and makeup. Only a bit, though. She told me it's to increase my natural beauty but I suspected it was to irk me further. I was proven right when she smirked at the irritation I didnt bother to hide.

I growled, but I didn't want her to call Butch. That damn pervert! He was suprisingly worse than his maid. Like prince, like maid?

Finally she finished. I looked in the mirror. I didn't look that different only girlier, but I probably wouldn't be able to run in that dress so there really was no point in wearing it. The maid led me to a room where Momoko and the boys were sitting. Butch looked so shocked to see me in a dress. I decided to tease him and sit far from him but close enough for him to observe me and my dress. I heard him sigh.

 _That's what you get by forcing me to mate with you_

 **Miyako P.O.V**

I followed the maid with hazel eyes. She led me to a room with blue walls. There was a dark blue closet and she opened it, grabbed a dress(you can imagine what it will look like).

"Take a shower, then put this on" She instructed me.

After my shower I dried my hair and put on my dress. The maid did my hair, but she didn't put on any makeup for me because she said I was already beautiful.

Then she led me to a room where the others were sitting. My sisters were both wearing dresses but Koaru looked like she had been forced to put it on. She didn't look happy. I didn't understand why. She looked gorgeous.

Momoko practically looked like an angel.

I heard sharp inhales when I entered the room and blushed at everyone's amazed gaze. Boomer winked at me and my face reddened farther when I remembered he was my first and only kiss.

I considered bolting from the room, but figured i would be caught. After all, vampires have vampire speed. And they took our transformation belts. Or i assumed they did since i didnt see them anywhere.

Speaking of which, why were we here? Why couldnt our powers awaken now?

Me and my sisters couldn't control or use our powers yet because we didn't know how, but there were things we could do with our powers that didn't need controlling. I could feel and know whatever emotion my sisters could feel, but I couldn't control them. I could also tell if a person was lying or not and that came in handy a lot , but unfortunately I couldn't force the truth out of anyone. At least I could know if they are lying!

Koaru could find out when a person is. She would just have a feeling that Momoko was in the candy shop or I was at the lake. Most of the times her feeling would be correct. The professor told us our powers will fully awaken when they are ready...I wonder when that will be...

I also wondered what was up with Momoko and her powers. She didnt show any signs of having them.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard brick say

"Me and Momoko will go first since we are the oldest"

Good luck I told her

For what? I had no idea

She nodded looking pale and nervous. I could see fear in her pink eyes. They also gave a quick glance at the exit and i knew she was thinking of an escape route. I hoped she was.

 **Momoko P.O.V**

Brick took my hand and led me to a room. Or at least he tried to. I pulled, kicked, and resisted as much as i could. It was no use.

Finally, Brick growing tired of my pointless struggles turned and grabbed my shoulders.

He looked into my eyes. His eyes glowed red...swirls..swirls... _I must please Brick. I must go with him._

Happily, I strode into the room i knew I had to go into. I felt a connection. Something pulling me there along with the urge to do whatever Brick told me.

It was dark. I saw a priest or something there. He was mumbling something in a strange language. There was another girl there too. She had brown hair up to her shoulders and hazel eyes. She told me to lie down on a bed. I lay down. She took a bowl of something red and drew a heart on my chest with some of it. It smelled like blood- wait it is blood! A nauseous feeling came over me and I looked around hoping to distract myself from what was to follow. What I couldn't prevent.

I noticed 3 signs on the wall above me. A fire symbols, a water symbol, and an earth symbol. Brick started to mumble something in a strange language with the priest as the fire symbol shone on my chest. I felt warm and comfortable. That didn't last.

The priest took the whole bowl, handed it to the girl, and she dumped it on me. An indescribable feeling of pain over me and I couldn't prevent the scream no matter how hard I tried. As I sat there withering in pain, fearing what was to come 'mate' took a strand of my hair and tucked it into my neck. I saw his fangs come out and I instantly knew what was coming next.

He bit me.

The feeling of his shape fangs piercing into my neck with the feeling of the liquid on my body made me wish I was skinned alive. I would rather give birth to a child and be skinned alive simultaneously than feel this pain any longer.

As if it was a reward for my struggles the pain faded leaving me feeling drowsy.

I saw Brick mouth sorry before everything went black.

 _I must please Brick_

 **Koaru P.O.V**

I was sitting straight,tense with worry when I heard Momoko's ear piercing screams. I jumped noticing the worry and fear etched into Miyako's face.

"What did Brick do to her?" I asked Butch, giving him one of my most intimidating stares.

"Part of the ceremony babe, and you are next," He tells me.

I see Brick come out of the room with Momoko carrying her bridal style. There was red stuff on her dress.

"Momoko!" Miyako cries out

"It's ok... she's ok," Boomer says calming Miyako down.

I didn't get to see what happened next.

Butch grabbed my hand and lead me to a room. It was dark and I saw a priest standing there mumbling something in who-knows-what- language. I tried to run away, but Butch had a strong grip.

 _Why do vampires have to be so strong?_

A girl with brown hair led me to a bed and told me to lay down. She grabbed a bowl filled with... blood? Yep blood and drew a star on my chest.

There were 3 signs on the wall above me, and as Butch started to mumble with the priest the sign that represents earth shone on my chest. It felt sturdy and strong. But I still felt disgusted. I could see Butch's eyes squint with the effort of holding me down and concentrating on mumbling his nonsense.

Suddenly the priest grabbed the bowl of blood from the girl and spilled it on me. It hurt. Like damn hell, but I only shut my eyes. I open them in time to see Butch's fangs go in for my neck and my attempts to stay silent became futile.

I saw Butch taking one of my hands before I fell into blackness. The only thought in my mind was I was going to kill him.

I WAS

 **Miyako P.O.V**

I heard Koaru scream and I leaped up. She is so strong! And tough! I rarely heard her scream...if what was happening in there enough to make HER scream then I don't want to go.

It must have hurt a lot for her to scream like that

Boomer gently took my hand and I knew it would be our turn. I could sense he felt nervous. I gulped. Probably because of what will happen to us in there.

He opened the door to a dark room where a priest stood. The priest was mumbling something in some weird language if I wanted to understand I could, but I didn't want to. Fear was more dominant right now and my curiosity was nothing compared to it. I tried to withdraw but Boomer's grip was strong.

A girl with brown hair led me over to a bed and told me to lay down. She took a red bowl of... I gulped. Blood! the hazel eyes girl drew a circle on my chest.

Boomer started to mumble something in the same language as the priest as a water symbol I hadn't noticed before shone on my chest. It felt cool and a bit cold, but I liked it.

Suddenly the priest grabbed the bowl from the girl and dumped it on me.

I screamed like crazy because it hurt!

I saw Boomer's fangs come out and he shot me an apologetic look before biting me. I arched my back and screamed like crazy. Before I blacked out I saw Boomer give me a sad smile.

 _Why smile? Did he enjoy my pain?_


	8. Problem?

Momoko P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a dark red room. My eyes had trouble adjusting, therefore, i couldn't make out what objects were in the room. Before I could give anything much thought a figure moved beside me.

"Glad your awake" Bricks voice says beside me

I jumped. He was standing beside me.

 _Where am I?_

"You're in the castle-the vampire castle, " Brick says.

It was getting annoying since he was reading every single thought that went through my head. But I refrained from saying anything.

 _I must please him_

Suddenly Bricks head turned to look out the door. I think he heard something with his vampire hearing. Something I'm pretty sure even I would not be able to hear- even when I'm hyper Blossom.

He turned to look back at me and his eyes glowed with anger.

 _What's wrong?_

"I have to go," He said in a smooth voice. I began to doubt the anger I saw in his eyes.

And as quick as lightning he left...and left me wondering

 _What happened...?_

Koaru P.O.V

I woke up to see Butch asleep beside me. He had his arms around me holding me as if he would never let go. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and I didn't want to wake him up. As I tried to wiggle out of his grasp his eyes slowly opened and he smirked-his famous smirk at my red face. i was pretty sure half the girls in our school would go crazy over him.

"You're awake?" He says, but it comes out as a question.

"No im sleeping," I say sarcastically and smirk.

He rolls his forest green orbs and holds me tighter as I try to break free. Suddenly he got up as if he was listening to someone and I used this as my opportunity to get off the bed. I saw Brick come into the room with clenched fists. A red light I assumed was fire burned in them, yet Brick didnt seem affected. The fire looked hotter than any of the fires I've seen before. His eyes burned with the same flame as well. Then I remember what he told me.

"I have the power of fire, Boomer has the power of water, and Butch has the power of Earth."

As quickly as that memory came, it vanished and no matter how hard i tired to remember i could not recall what he said. Come to think of it, i couldnt even recall what happened after the lockdown. The only thing i could remember was the boys being vampires, and me being Butch's mate...who were Brick's and Boomer's?

My sisters!

While i pondered upon my memories, Butch said something too low for me to hear and Brick replied in the same voice.

Shit! I cant hear what they are saying!

I dont know why but that elicited a feeling of panic within me.

Then Butch let out an intimidating growl and I took a deep breath so it wouldn't seem as if I was afraid of him. In truth i was.

I frowned. I wasnt acting like my normal self and i lost my memories...all i felt was the need to please Butch. And an overwhelming attraction to him.

"Be back soon ok cupcake?" He said.

I growled even though i didnt mean it at the nickname he gave me but nodded. I'm sure the old me would have growled right?

 _Why did i feel and act so weird?_

Butch gave me one last glance before walking out of the room and cursing.

Miyako's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was laying in a bed in a dark blue room. Boomer was sitting beside. He smiled when I looked at him.

"Sorry," he whispered.

He looked so apologetic and cute since he and his brothers had cut their hair. Suddenly Butch and Brick appeared at the door. They looked upset about something. Brick said something in a low voice and Boomer, frowned.

"I'll be back," He told me flashing a charming smile

"Ok,"I told him smiling back.

I think I am falling for him and why are they mad?

 _Wait...am i really falling for him? Why does it feel so off?_

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter but i didn't have the time to re-read it.**

 **R &R!**


	9. Ex-girlfriends?

Koaru P.O.V

I won't stay here like Butch told me to. I have to find my sisters and maybe...explore! Regaining my memory is another option.

I got up from the bed and walked to the door. Butch left it wide open.

 _Baka_

I poked my head out the door, but I didn't see anyone. I expected guards standing there, on patrol with their serious faces so I was slightly disappointed when nobody yelled "Halt!"

I saw a red door beside mine and a blue door beside the red one. I'm guessing the red door is probably Bricks door and the Blue one is probably Boomer's door.I walked towards the red door and saw Momoko sitting on a bed.( A/N They are wearing different clothes) When Momoko saw me her face lit up.

"You're okay!" she cried happily.

She didn't hug me like Miyako would have and I was , she walked around me to Miyako room.I heard Miyako happy squeal before I entered the room. When I entered the room Miyako released Momoko to hug me. I groaned. I hated being hugged...unless it's from Butch.

 _No_! What am I thinking?

I decided to ask my sisters what they thought about exploring the castle. They gave hesitated nods. As I was walking out of Miyako room a pair of feet tripped me and I heard snickering.

Angrily I looked up at who tripped me. It was a girl my age she had black short hair up till her shoulders green eyes that were narrowed mockingly at me. She was smirking at me.

Why does she have the same features as me?

Beside her, two girls were glaring at my sisters. The one staring at Miyako had long blond hair twirled into twin tails. I hated to admit it but she did look one staring at Momoko had long red hair in two braids up till her shoulders. She had eyes that were a mixture of red and pink that looked like they were hypnotizing Momoko.

 _They actually all look very pretty_

I internally shook my head.

 _Pretty ugly I meant_

"Who are you Bitches?" I asked.

"I'm Brute," Said the one who tripped me.

"I'm Brat," Said the one glaring at Miyako.

"I'm Berserk, " said the one that looked as if she was hypnotizing Momoko.

Wait- she is hypnotizing Momoko! That asshole! I lunged at Berserk, but Miyako held me back.

"We are witches" Brat continued

Berserk growled.

"Can't keep her mouth shut can she?" She mumbled

Suddenly I saw a red, blue, and green flash and Butch was behind me. Boomer had his hands on Miyako shoulder and Brick was standing in front of a very confused Momoko. They all looked upset but seeing the witches made them even angrier. The witches eyes widened and they slowly took a few steps back. When they thought they were far enough they ran, but not after giving us a we-will-talk-later look.

 _As if_

"Who are they?" Miyako asked after they left.

"...our ex-girlfriends" Brick replied

I gasped.

 _WHAT?!_

 _How could they date bitches like that? Have they no self-respect?_

 **How was it?**

 **R &R!**


	10. Blue and Green Impersonation of Love!

This chapter is about Miyako, Boomer, Koaru, and Butch. I will do one on Brick and Momoko later.

Miyako P.O.V

"They were your ex-girlfriends?" I ask Boomer.

He nods.

I look down at the ground. The others have left already. Brick went for a meeting, being the future kinds and all. Butch and Koaru are playing video games. Momoko went outside to the garden. It was just us.

I couldn't believe Boomer hadn't told me. I thought we had grown pretty close already. I remember one day he told me he would never lie to me, but...how many times has he already lied to me, since he said that? Since he kidnapped me one week ago?

Why didn't Boomer tell me? When I asked yesterday? When I woke up before my sisters?

 _**Flashback**_

 _"Boomer, do you trust me?" I asked Boomer with questioning eyes_

 _He nodded looking confused probably wondering I would ask this question._

 _"Do you love me?" I ask him_

 _He nods._

 _"Would you do anything I told you to?"_

 _He hesitates a bit at this but nods anyway._

 _"Then tell me...do you have any ex-girlfriends?"_

 _He freezes when I mention this and looks uncomfortable._

 _" W-w-why do y-you ask?" He stutters_

 _I shrug. I really have no idea why I suddenly want to know._

 _"Just don't want to be attacked by any them." I smile_

 _He laughs nervously._

 _" I don't," He says " You are my first love"_

 _I feel my stomach flip when he says those words_

 _**Flashback over**_

Boomer puts his hand on my chin and cups it so I am staring into his navy blue eyes. They hold regret.

"Miyako..I'm so sorry," He tells me "I didn't want to hurt or worry you so I didn't tell you please forgive me."

I don't know if I'm ready to forgive him yet. But he seemed really sorry and he seems upset about whatever he, Brick, and Butch were talking about I shouldn't upset him anymore.

In the distance I hear Koaru yell "I win" and Butch groan.

I wonder what Momoko is doing.

"Do you forgive me?" Boomer asked softly

I look into his blue orbs when I realized I was staring at the ground.

I wanted so badly to forgive him. He seemed so sorry.

"Let me think," I say with a thinking face

"You look cute." Boomer says, then he blushes when he realizes what he just said.

I blush and look away so he wouldn't have to see my red face.

Boomer can be so sweet when he wants to!

"Yes," I tell him.

"You forgive me?" He said

He looked so cute. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and so did I when I realized what I just did.

"Sorry," I said blushing

I stared into his navy blue orbs. I didn't realize how close we were getting until he leaned in and our lips brushed against each other.

I hesitated and leaned away but Boomer's lips just looked so tempting. And slowly, but surely I leaned in until our lips were fully touching. He nibbled on my bottom lip asking for entrance but I pulled away giggling. I wasn't ready for that yet. Slowly, Boomer's hand wrapped itself around my waist and I gave him a quick peck before pulling away again.

 _I'm sorry Boomer_

We stared into each other's eyes. At this moment I realized how much Boomer meant to me. I didn't care if he was a vampire at this point- but I will admit sometimes he scared me, but at the same time, I felt safe in his arms.

Who knew Boomer could earn my trust so quickly? I had only met him a week ago, but already he meant the world to me.

"I love you," Boomer whispered to me

"I love you more," I whispered back and I meant it.

 _Just as I did under the cherry tree six years ago..._

But I wasn't ready to know if Boomer remembered that moment

Koaru P.O.V

Butch groaned after I beat him 20 times in COD. I stuck my tongue out at him. _He looked so hot!_

He smirked. Shit! he read my mind!

"So that's what you think..." He said.

I felt my face start to turn red. I looked in the other direction, but Butch forced me to look into his forest green and I and he gazed into each other's eyes when I felt his hand on my ass.

"Pervert, don't touch my ass!" I yelled.

He just laughed and didn't let go! Ugh, vampires and their strengths!

Suddenly he grabbed me by my waist and spun me around. One hand on my waist and the other on my ass.

He leaned in until our faces were only inches apart.

I felt my mind become blank with only one thought swimming around In it

 _I wanted him_

Butch did his famous smirk and I found myself sighing a little.

He leaned in a little closer and suddenly I didn't care if he was touching my ass I just wanted to have a kiss with him.

I leaned in a little and our lips met.

When I pulled away I realized we had been kissing for at least five minutes and his hand was still on my butt.

"Pervert! keep your hands off my ass and my body!" I yelled at him.

He did his famous smirk.

"Can't help it. I love your ass" He said.

I blushed and looked away. "I don't blame you."

"Butterbabe," Butch said" I love you and don't forget that"

I nodded my face becoming redder with every word he said. Suddenly I laughed

"Where did you read that cheesy line?" I asked still laughing.

He shrugged and put his hand on my ass again.

"Pervert!" I yelled.

He should be happy I love him or else I would have beaten him up to a bloody pulp. I started to chase him around, but he stopped and turned around. I bumped into him and he used this as an opportunity to pull me close and kiss me again.

I bit on his lip, slowly and seductively batting my lashes. His grip loosened and with a little kick I was free.

Even though I would never admit it Butch's personality, and good looks got me like no other guy would.

And I love him... or I'm starting to. He stopped kissing me and nibble on my neck. I pulled away and turned around, then I blushed and tried to kick him while He started to rub his hand on my ass again.

"You pervert!" I screamed, but he shut me by kissing my lips.

Ok, I take back what I said I thought knowing Butch could hear me. He smirked and put both his hands on my ass. Slowly he picked me up leaving me no other option but to wrap my legs around his waist. He deepened the kiss and I fought the urge to moan.

He lay me down on the sofa and trailed kisses down my neck, his hand gripping the bottom of my shirt.

We stopped kissing at the sound of Miyako's scream.

How was it? Sorry I suck at romance, and it was short, but please review! And like i said...no lemon so shirts off is as far as i will go. If i do post lemon, it will be a private chapter with a heads up for ya'll.


	11. Trouble

**Hey guys! sorry If I don't update my story a lot!**

 **Miyakos P.O.V**

Me and Boomer had been holding hands when out of the corner of my eyes I saw Momoko preparing to jump off a large tree.

I screamed naturally. Boomer looked behind him to see what had made me scream. I could see shock on his face. Without hesitation he grabbed me and sped off towards Momoko, while I held onto his hand tightly not used to vampire speed. Koaru was already there with Butch, and she stopped Momoko while Butch phoned Brick. I walked up to Momoko

Why would Momoko do this? Tears clouded my vision and my breath hitched. Surely she didn't hate the rrbz that much?

"Miyako...why am I on the edge of a tree?" Momoko sked me confused.

I frowned. Why wouldn't she remember...? Brick arrived before I could tell her.

"Why were you about to jump of a tree?" He asked, his voice full of anger. His red eyes clouded over and now I knew why the other brothers seemed cautious around him. He was scary when he was angry.

"I was about to jump of a tree?!" Momoko asked, her eyes panicked.

She inhaled sharply, but her attempts to calm herself were futile. One glance down and Momoko broke down whimpering, too afraid to let tears escape. She was so close to death, so close to taking her life.

Bricks expression softened and immediately turned to concern.

"You didn't know?"

Momoko shook her head, her red-orange hair flying our

"The last thing remember is seeing Cam, and then my feet felt as they were moving on their own towards somewhere, but I didn't know where or why. I do remember Cam telling me to die...so that's probably why I decided to jump off this...tree" Momoko told us.

Suddenly I yell. Everyone turned to look at me. Boomer holds my hand. I took a deep breath to calm myself before speaking. I didnt want the others to see me angry.

"I remember Cam was hypnotizing Momoko when they were talking to us!" I whisper, breathless

Bricks expression darkens and Boomer and Butch frown. Koaru stops all of them before they can go anywhere.

"You can beat them up later" She says indicating towards Momoko.

They look hesitant but they nod and help us down from the tree. Momoko shivers, her teeth slightly chattering. I force a swallow, my limbs deeply rattled.

We hold their hands as we enter the castle. For support.

 _Why did my attraction towards Boomer feel so forced?_

"Stay here" They tell us as they leave.

None of us object.

"Are you going to beat-" Koaru asks but Butch's kiss silences her.

 _She doesn't look as if she enjoys it._

A if sensing my thoughts, Koaru masks her face into one of pleasure and a shiver of disgust racks through my body

"Meeting" Butch replies, his eyes on Koaru's now swollen lips.

 **Momoko P.O.V**

I felt tears about to leak and my heart swooped into my chest.

 _Was I really going to end my life?_

Everytime I thought about what just happened, my breathing slowed down and ,y chest felt tight.

 _Don't think it_

I focused my eyes on Butch's passionate make out with Koaru.

 _wow, she must really love him if she let him kiss her like that! Then why did she look disgusted?_

I turn to look at my sisters after the boys leave.

"Since our concert is in two days we should decide on singers like, a lead singer...a background singer...and ...a...rapper!" I tell my sisters.

Miyako stares at me for a few seconds and I pray she doesn't notice my overhyped tone or shaking hands. Thankfully, she doesn't comment on the matter and shakes her head instead.

"I cant hold my breath for a long time...so I cant be the rapper"

I nod. "Same here, Koaru you can hold your breath the longest why don't you be the rapper?"

Koaru smirks and I know it's because she has and excuse to swear constantly now.

"Momoko I think you should be the lead singer, since your the best at singing" Miyako tells me.

I nod, but inside im jumping with happiness.

 _Miyako is so sweet!_

" So Miyako is the background singer huh?" Koaru confirms.

"We can both be lead singers," I offer my heart swelling with excitement "Both of us"

Miyako smiles but doesn't comment and I'm not sure if it's and yes or no.

I just focus on warming up my vocal chords.

 **Momoko P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open and immediately started observing the room i currently lay in. My sisters and I had fallen asleep after talking about the concert. I looked down. I was wearing different outfit than the one I was wearing last night. I had picked it out and changed before I feel asleep.

"Hey you're awake" A voice-Bricks voice said.

"um...yeah" I replied.

I felt weird since I was this close to a vampire. The book I read still haunts me. I shuddered.

I got out of bed and went to go shower, brush, and eat breakfast. When I came back I saw Brick putting on a shirt. He was so muscular. I blush and immediately look away.

When I'm sure he's done, I walk in. Suddenly I remember I'm in the presence of a vampire prince. I gulp.

 _Convenient time to forget such an interesting detail huh?_

"Momoko you ok?" Brick asked me, concerned" I asked you if you wanted to take a tour with me, but you didn't reply"

I nodded, but I didn't want to take a tour not with a vampire who could suck my blood out. I mean, I'm not afraid of vampires in general, but I am scared of them since I read that story. I know all vampires are not scary, but some are. How can I be sure Brick isn't one of them?

"Actually Brick... I want to talk with my sisters" I say

He nods.

"I could let you' He says

 _What does he mean he can let me?_

"I mean there are some things I cant let you do in case you get...hurt..." His voice trailed off and he seemed to be deep in thought.

 _Does he have to read my mind?_

" Yes I do pinky" He replies, still deep in thought.

I smile. Its been a while since I've heard that name before.

"Brick... how does it feel to read minds?" I ask Brick.

"Well...its like talking to people" He replies.

His blood red eyes look at mine and for a second my breath stops. He chuckles.

" My eyes always have that effect on women" He says.

I blush.

No wonder... I remember hearing a lot of the girls In our school talk about a cute boy with, red hair, and easy to get lost in red eyes.

Suddenly I have a feeling something bad is about to happen. I bite my lip.

But how do you know this feeling is correct?

A part of my mind asks

 _Intuition?_

I'm just trusting my instincts.

I can imagine Koaru rolling her eyes- if I had told her that

" Brick can we go on the tour you wanted to go on?" I ask.

He looks surprised that I changed my mind so fast, but nods.

We heard a thump and I run to the source. Brick reaches the destination before me, but I'm the one who screams.

"Butch!"

 **Thanks to all the people who did review! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo thankful!hope you liked it! Review XD**


	12. Sorry!( Not a chapter)

**I am so sorry I have not updated a lot!**

 **I spend more time on wattpad than on fanfiction that's why. I also have this story on wattpad so if you want to read it there along with my other stories you can, but I didn't post more chapters on there or anything. I will try my best to update as many chapters as I can from now on. If my chapters are short like the first few ones I have posted then I am so sorry! But I have a lot of stories on wattpad I have to update and then I have to update this so I don't really get that much time but I will still try my hardest to update this.**

 **If I don't update this in a long time hen can someone PM ME?**

 **THANKS AND SORRY.**

 **Sincerely, Kate**

 **BTW, if you want to check out my wattpad my username is sugarplumstar.**


	13. Witches

**Thanks to the people who do review my chapters!** R &R!

 **Koaru** P.O.V

When Butch got hit by that light and fell down I panicked. I tried to shake and kiss him awake, but he wasn't waking up. I ran to Momoko and Miyako and found out that Brick and boomer had fallen down too. I heard evil laughing in the distance.

"Who's there?" Momoko asked in a stern voice.

"Anyone?" Miyako asks nervously

I hold my transformation belt in my hand in case anything or anyone tries to fight me.

Suddenly a shadow walks in front of me. I transform with no hesitation.

 _Powered Koaru!_

 _Power puff Girls_ Z!

I fly up leaving a green streak behind me and look around.

Momoko's pained eyes are the first thing I see. She missed transforming and it was obvious. I have to look away.

None of us know why...but Momoko-Blossom lost the ability to transform...professor told us it was because of a traumatic event...but nobody believed him. Momoko is so upbeat all the time and we should have told us right?

"Who are you looking for loser?" A voice- Berserks voice says from behind me.

I whirl around and found myself face-to-face with Brute.

"Who are you calling a loser? Bitch!" I snarl, clenching my fists to keep in my anger.

I look at Brutes sisters who have pinned Momoko and Miyako to the ground with a broom stick.

"Just stay away from Brick, Boomer, and Butch or we will make your life living hell!" Berserk shouts angrily.

I give them the finger.

"Why do you want us to stay away from our mates?" Momoko asks.

"Yeah...aren't they our mates...or are they?" Miyako asks.

Me and my red- orange haired sister sweat drop.

"Of coarse they are dummy!"I tell her.

Momoko shoots me a look."Don't be mean!"

I roll my eyes.

Momoko was the perfect girl. She never swore, she was beautiful and got the highest grades in our school. She also didn't like when me and Miyako fought. Typical older sisters...ok maybe...

And Miyako was loved by a lot of people. Her personality was awesome and she was always cheerful, yet beautiful.

I was so different from them...but I preferred to be.

My sisters and I are so busy arguing we didn't notice the potion the witches had made until they held it on front of us. A rotten, foul stench filled my nose. It was from the potion.

"If you tell the boys anything that we told you, you will be sorry" Brat said

I scowl.

"We have a potion- one that will make you become un-mated. When you become un-mated we will make sure those vampire princes mate with us before they have the chance to even look for you!" Berserk said, a smug look on her face " And you better not tell the boys what we told you or else..."

 **Miyako** P.O.V

I gulp. What if Boomer reads my mind? He can always read my mind and find out what happened. My poor Boomer! I don't want to know what will happen to him. I glance sadly at Boomer and realize he's fluttering his eyelids.

He's waking up!

I feel a burst of joy and Happiness.

My Boomie!

Wait, did I say My?

Well, it doesn't matter I love Boomer so much and I don't know how I would live without him!

Unfortunately, Brat also noticed Boomer waking up. She pinched her sisters and looked at all of us in the eye before the witches disappeared.

Koaru growled.

I saw the boys waking up from the corner of my eyes and ran to Boomer.

"Boomie" I cried jumping on him and hugging him making him fall over with me on top of him. He gives me a quick peck on the lips before frowning.

"What happened to me and my bros?" he asks.

My sisters and I glance at each other nervously, but the boys noticed.

Butch's expression went from worry to curiosity, to shock.

"Shitt," he growls.

"Duh," Koaru replied rolling her eyes.

Butch waited for her to say more, but she kept quiet.

I couldn't do it... I couldn't keep this secret from Boomer any longer. I was always bad at keeping secrets that concerned someone's safety. I sighed. I didn't want to tell...but I have to right? I opened my mouth to speak.

"Actually what happened-" I didn't get to finish because Momoko cut me off.

 **Momoko** P.O.V

Miyako opened her mouth with a guilty look on her face, and I instantly knew she was going to tell.

"Actually what happened-' She started to say, but I cut her off.

"Is that you guys hit your head on something and went unconscious. At the same time! Weird huh!?" I said, glancing nervously at my sisters.

This time the boys didn't notice. They all nodded, but had confused, and puzzled expressions on their faces. Brick looked hot! I guess he wasn't reading my mind because he didn't say anything, or smirk like he usually did.

After an awkward moment of silence Brick says " you girls can explore."

He nods at two guards.

"Watch them"

I nod my sisters walk out of the room followed by the two guards while the boys discuss something inside.

I wish I could hear what they were talking about...


	14. So much for the Ball

**Koaru's** P.O.V:

I stared at the designs on the walls as Miyako whimpered beside me. Her once beautiful face now streaked with mascara. I had a feeling she only wore this for a special someone.

"Koaru" she sobbed " How could I? I almost told Boomer what the witches told us...and I could have lost him"

I groaned and turned to look my little sister straight in the eye.

"Miyako, stop. you almost lost him, but you didn't. Be grateful." I said.

I didn't mean to sound harsh at all, but she had been crying about this for one whole hour.

Miyako whimpering and sobbing reduced to a few sniffles and hiccups, and when she did look at me her eyes weren't teary at all.

"You're right" she spoke in a small but firm voice.

I grinned at her. "Aren't I always?"

She grinned back."Let's go meet Momoko in the library"

 **Momoko** P.O.V

I stared in awe at all the books that lined the brown shelves of the library. I may have to save the town from villains, but that had no impact on my love of reading.

The town...

A heavy sadness and longing feeling tugged at my heart when I thought of my family, my school, my friends, and Lastly my town. a single tear slid down my face, but I made no attempt to wipe it off.

"Momoko?" A voice called, concern lacing it."Are you ok?"

I turned around and saw Brick's crimson eyes staring back at me, and I couldn't help but melt into a puddle. I wiped off my tear quickly and gave a faint, but visible smile.

 _He is just so hot!_

Brick smirked and I gulped.

"H-hey Brick" I stuttered not because of his hotness, but he was a vampire prince, and I knew what he was capable of.

He stared at me a few seconds longer and I felt my face flush.

"Riiiight, anyways I came to tell you that we are having a ball"

I perked up.

A ball! I love balls! I wonder what food will be there! Sweets! There better be sweets!

He smirked again "Good to know, and don't worry pinky. There will be"

I rolled my eyes at my old nickname.

"Amythest here will lead you to a room where you can look for your ball gowns, and get ready and sh- ...stuff" Brick nodded towards us as purple haired girl with violet eyes and a slender body.

I smiled, grateful he didn't swear. Brick took a few steps closer to me and my breath caught in my throat. He leaned down and pecked my cheek, and I swear I almost fainted. Winking, the red-haired prince left the room.

"Ok, princess-" Amythest began, but Koaru cut her off

"Princess?!"

I wasn't the least bit surprised she interrupted considering she did it a lot. What I was surprised of was that she was here all this time and never alerted me of her presence.

That's Koaru to you my inner voice snickered

"Sorry" Miyako apologized for Koaru who just rolled her eyes at Miyako politeness

"Yes, your highness princess and it's alright" Amythest replied " You three are mated to the princes after all"

Koaru sighed loudly, exhaling trough her nose "Fuck them!"

She smirked as we shook our heads

Amythest began leading us to a room and when she opened it to Miyako and I gasped. The room was filled with dresses and beautiful outfits. In the corner sat a table with mirrors and makeup supplies include hair curlers, straighteners, etc. The opposite corner contained body length mirrors.

I bit my lip as Koaru groaned " Aw, hell to the no!"

She tried running away but Amythest had a strong grip on her arm.

"Damn vampires" Koaru muttered

 **Miyako** P.O.V

I squealed when Amythest left the room and told us to get ready.

This was going to be so much fun!

Koaru sat in a corner, stubbornly crossing her arms and frowning.

"I ain't wearing any of that" She grumbled

"Please" I pleaded, doing my puppy dog eyes " Please, please please!"

"Dammit Miyako!" She groaned " Fine!"

"Great!" Momoko said

She had a thoughtful look on her face

"Hey, Miyako, do you think we should wear...our necklaces," she asked.

I gulped. Our parents gave us three necklaces on our 16th birthday. Identical in every way except color. I bit my lip.

"Okay" I whispered, tears brimming my eyes.

I missed my family! Their smiles, laughs, the way they were always there for me. Momoko and Koaru may be here with me, but my parents, my other sister, and 2 older brothers weren't.

Momoko gave me a hug and soothingly whispered in my ear"It's going to be ok Miyako"

She walked to the door and I watched as she tried to pull it. It didn't budge.

"Oh no" I whimpered horrified

Koaru stood up quickly and pulled with all her strength but the door didn't budge

"Maybe it's a push door" Momoko suggested

Koaru scoffed, but still tried anyway. After a few failed attempts she turned around and looked at us straight in the eye.

"The doors locked"

Everything seemed to fade in and out as 3 men..or is it women? Jumped into the room and stabbed us in our weak spots. An excruciating pain shot up from my side as I watched the other men stab Momoko in her stomach and Koaru in her back and side at the same time. A scream rose up in my throat but I couldn't open my mouth to let it out.

Boomer, please I thought as everything went black.


	15. Enemies

I **don't** swear, so if its weird when Buttercup swears. Sorry! im only putting swears cuz of her. Also thank you to all my readers! Even the silent ones for reading...but you don't hafta be silent! ;)

Koaru P.O.V

I watched as Miyako fell unconscious. Momoko was on the ground holding her stab wound trying to prevent more blood from spilling. I wanted to help my sisters so bad but a kick to my back brought me out of my moment. I growled and tried to kick the guy in the nuts but he slapped me.

That bitch!

I shut my eyes trying to block out the pain, but only then did I notice he hadn't stabbed me.

He drugged me! The beep beep beep drugged me! ( A/N Remember I suck at swearing cuz I don't do it)

A heavy and drowsy feeling took over my body, and in that moment the only thing I wanted to do was sleep. A nice, calm and peaceful sleep. Unknowingly my eyes started closing and I stopped struggling.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Are you girls ok?" A male voice asked. Boomer's voice.

"Boomer help!" Momoko screamed.

It was weak considering she was losing blood fast, but with Boomer's vampire hearing he heard it. Then I shut my eyes and fell into a blissful slumber. Hopefully not eternal.

Momoko P.O.V

I took in another gasp for air and pressed harder onto my stab wound. A jingling sound from the door sounded.

I guess Boomer is trying to open the locked door

"Miyako? Momoko? Koaru?" Boomer asked again.

"Help!" I screamed with all my might and then bit my lip to prevent the agonizing scream that wanted to release itself from the pain I was in

That would only cause you more pain if you scream again...don't my inner voice advised me.

The three people came to stand in front of me. Their black ski masks kept their faces well hidden from my sight.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here.. a fighter. Trying to stay alive huh?" The firsts guy asked

I grit my teeth.

Come on Momoko! You are a Powerpuff! Well. Not at the moment. Not when youre not transformed you aren't.

"Break the door!" Butch's furious voice sounded.

A crash was heard and the three guys in front of me disappeared in an instant.

"Momoko!" Bricks voice sounded.

He crouched down in front of me. His usual crimson eyes were now a blazing, and glowing fire.

He picked me up and I saw my sisters being picked up by their mates. Then something strange happened. All three princes bit their wrists and gave us their blood. I gagged but some if it went down my throat thankfully. I knew enough about vampire's to know the blood would heal 's when I decided I could shut my eyes and rest. My sisters were safe. At least I hoped they were.

"Momoko don't!" Bricks alarmed voice sounded, but it was too late.

I had already shut my eyes and fallen into the darkness that welcomed me.


	16. Effects

**Kaoru P.O.V**

I groaned. I didn't want to open my eyes and go to school-

All of a sudden my memory rushed back to me...everything up until the mating ceremony. My groan was replaced with a growl. I leaped off the bed to be met with Butch's green orbs. They held happiness...and worry?

 _Bullshit_.

What are you thinking Kaoru?! This jackass cant possibly be worried about you!

Butch rolled his eyes

"This 'jackass'," He made quotation marks with his hands " does care about you"

"Bullshit" Was my smart reply as I got off my heaven

 _Hey, a beds a bed no matter who's!_

As soon as my feet hit the wooly carpet I was on high alert, watching Butch while looking for my sisters as well. I started on my way to the door ignoring my surroundings when a body blocked my path.

I groaned

"I will give you five seconds to move out of my way before I cut off your dick and feed it to you" I warned, a threatening tone to my voice

Butch's determined expression didn't waver, but he complied. I took five steps to the door before my legs gave away and I collapsed. Butch's arms were around me in an instant. ALL my memory hit me like a block and it hurt like a bitch.

The mating ceremony...Momoko's near suicide... the witches...Butch's kiss...and me confessing my love for him?

 _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"I confessed my love to you?!" I yelled at Butch

His silence gave me the answer I desperately hoped was wrong. I was seething. I couldn't stand to see his shitty face any longer.

I turned around, but Butch's grasp on my arm stopped me. Wrenching my arm from his grasp I fixed my heated glare on his face

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Babe-" He began but I cut him off

"Stop calling me that you bastard!"

His flinch elicited a smirk from me.

"Kaoru" He began again, this time in a patronizing voice

I rolled my eyes irritated and turned to leave

"Talk to my ass" I smirked walking out, making sure to sway my hips ( Something I learned from the sluts in my school that Miyako hung out with) so I got Butch flustered.

An exasperated groan was the only comeback I received.

 _Baka_

Smirking in triumph I ran to find my sisters and get the fuck out of here.

 **Miyako P.O.V**

I woke up with a start on an unfamiliar bed. In a second someone's warm arms were wrapped around my waist. I wanted to cuddle...I wanted to hug... but not with who it was

Boomer

All the memories came back. It caused me a slight headache and I rubbed my temples to soothe the pain.

"Boomer?" I asked quietly and hesitantly.

"Mhm"

"D-did i really kiss you and tell you i love you?"

His warm arms were gone from my waist in an instant. I looked to my right where he stood. He rubbed his neck with one hand and ran his other through his bed head hair. If hadn't been kidnapped and taken away from my family...my friends...and my school I would have been swooning...but now. I couldn't bring myself to do that.

I missed my life.

"Im sorry" Boomer said nervously

I blinked. Confused.

"Why?"

He kidnapped me yes,but I couldn't bring myself to hold a grudge against him for that. Besides is isn't his fault I was completely vulnerable to him...is it?

He looked soft and scared as he admitted, "The mating ceremony...a-actually never mind...you will find out later anyways"

I bit my lip.

"C-can i find my sisters?" I asked, trying not to break down.

Tears brimmed my eyes.

The lips and mouth can deceive but the heart...it isn't capable of deceiving it's owner. Boomer and me kissed under a cherry tree six years ago...but I wasn't sure if he remembered. If he remembered his promis to protect me...before we destroyed them.

I cried for a month and locked myself into my room. And I wouldn't blame Boomer for hating me...I was a backstabbing witch.

Boomer only stared at me and I remembered he could read minds. I giggled at him and gave him a bright smile. He let it go. As far as he was concerned, I was happy and naive.

"Will you forgive me?" Boomer asked dismayed.

I looked at him through my lashes as I pondered upon that...

 _Would i?_

 _Will YOU forgive me?_

 **Momoko P.O.V**

I shut my eyes after i opened them and noticed unfamiliar surroundings. I didnt know where i was or how i got here. Until i figure out im going to keep my eyes shut. Im not giving whoever kidnapped me the satisfaction of knowing im awake.

"I know your awake" A familiar voice said

I gasped and shot up. The voice...

I remembered. Everything. It caused a slight headache but I wasn't letting that get to me. I experienced worse.

"Brick" I stated meekly

He smirked "In the flesh pinky"

I kept staring at him. I didnt know what else to do.

Should I make a run for it? He obviously would catch up to me with his vampire speed.

I felt hopeless.

The light that was inside of me, the light that gave me hope I could escape dimmed.

 _My sisters!_

 _I need to find my sisters!_

"Not so fast" Brick grabbed me around my waist.

Sparks ignited there. I bit my lip. Brick put his mouth to my neck while peppering soft kisses. I shivered. I felt him smirk against my skin. Why was my body reacting to him this way?

 _Your mates dummy_

I mentally face palmed

Hey even a smart person has their dumb moments!

"Brick?" I asked

My eyes grew wide. A single tear slid down my cheek. All of a sudden his kisses were gone. He was in front of me in a flash

"Hey" He said concerned "Hey whats wrong?"

Another tear slid down my cheek.

Bricks kisses brought back memories...memories I would rather forget

Brick hugged me as i sobbed into his shirt . I didnt care anymore

All I wanted was for someone to comfort me as those horrible memories replayed through my mind and Brick was the only one who is able to give me the omfort I'm seeking.

 _Weird isn't it? He's the guy I...hate._

"I'm sorry" i apologized after crying

He shook his head his crimson eyes boring into mine.

"It's ok"

I nodded grateful Brick didnt read my mind. I didnt want him to know. It was too personal. Amd to me...he was no more than a stranger. An awkward silence stretched between us.

"Brick" i asked shyly still in fear

His crimson eyes bore into my cotton candy pink ones as he stared at me and I had to refrain from gasping out loud.

 _Get back to the point..._

"I wanna see my sisters"

He nodded leading the way with me following . I raised my eyes brows suprised at how he complied so easily

He looked back at me and I felt myself go weak in the knees.

"Coming?" He asked

I quickly nodded and followed.

 _Get a grip on yourself Momoko!_

 **Short i know sorry!**


	17. Conversations

**Miyako P.O.V**

I walked through a broad hall filled with paintings and sculptures. Though they weren't ordinary. The painting glowed and moved and the sculptures may as well have been real people. Their eyes followed my every movement and I sped up my pace.

Boomer led me into a small room I recognized as the room I was in when I was first kidnapped.

Kidnapped.

That word alone brought a wince onto my face and if Boomer noticed, didn't say anything.

Momoko and Koaru sat on couches of their signature color and I hesitated before sitting on the couch placed for me. Koaru crossed her arms and kept her face blank after her attempts at giving me a false smile failed. She had a calm and composed look...

Her façade didn't fool me as I easily identified the anger in her eyes. The one her face concealed. It was easy once you looked deep into her eyes. My advantage at being her sister was I could read her more easily than others could. And that's exactly what I did.

Momoko's eyes told a different story. Pain, betrayal and anger swam in her cotton candy pink eyes which immediately went to meet mine checking if I was okay.

I wasn't okay. I was in pain and felt at a loss. I had given up and confessed what I could not take back. And what I did not mean. I was embarrassed. I noticed the awkward look Boomer would give me when I confessed my feeling but the effects had taken over so much of me that I paid it no mind. Only now because they had worn off had I realized what a fool I had been.

But it was too late.

I was sure Koaru and Momoko were going through the same thing, and I did not wish to burden them with my feelings. They had theirs and I wasn't increasing it.

I had to act as if I was ok.

But Momoko's actions warmed my heart. She wanted to make sure I was ok despite the hurt she was feeling. Maybe it was what she felt was her duty given her being my older sister, or maybe it was out of pure love and care.

It didn't matter.

I nodded at her and gave a shy smile before focusing my attention on the three vampire princes seated in front of us, studying us. It was uncomfortable but my timid, shy, and polite made me back away and slightly curl up.

As annoyed as I was feeling I was glad Brick would be the future king. Not that I had any intentions to stay. He was calm and level headed, and I rarely saw him blow up. His decisions always benefitted whoever they were made for and Momoko being his counterpart was the same.

They would make a great king and queen. If Momoko agreed. I was too timid and my green-eyed sister ran more on anger than thoughts.

" Get to the point" Koaru stated angrily.

Butch's hands were raised at Koaru's hostile tone and fueled her anger even more.

" Don't act as if you have no part in my current emotions!" She yelled at him.

" I did not have any control on the effects that would happen if I marked you" Butch replied calmly, his gaze leveled on her. " So I didn't have any part on your emotions"

" Those " effects" would not have happened if you never marked me! You marked me against my will!" Koaru burst out standing up and clenching her fists. She was refraining from slamming Butch's head against the wall, it was obvious.

" Hey-" I tried to intervene but Koaru cut me off.

" Shut the hell up will you!"

My lips parted and a shocked breath escaped. Koaru never yelled at me. She didn't seem to notice the shocked expression I wore or the tears ready to leak instead choosing to finish off her sentence.

" Always the peacemaker huh Miyako? Well your attempts are futile. How do you expect me to-" She was cut off my Momoko who noticed the tear the managed to leak.

But all Momoko did was yells my green eyed sisters name, she was as still as a statue

Koarus face was one of hatred.

And it was aimed towards me.

 **I know the chapter is short and sucks but I have a killer headache. * sighs* Im sorry guys, I really am. I know I haven't put much commitment into this story and it isn't as great as I hoped but im trying.**


	18. Pain

Sheesh, I have lame titles for my chapters... Sorry bout the last chapter. I had no idea it was all coding and i dont check my emails, but my story is also on Wattpad, and i post on Wattpad before i post on fanfiction, so i have to copy it from there. If you want you can check out my Wattpad account: Sugarplumstar.

I post 2-3 or even more days advance on there.

And i wont be posting for a while, im so sorry but im trying to make my story better, so you will see me re-post chapters. You do not have to read them for they will me more or less the same, just altered slightly, but you ,might better understand future events in the story if you do.

AND I'm not planning on doing lemon or lime as stated before. So sorry to the person who reviewed asking for one.

Momoko P.O.V

I gave an audible gasp at the look on Koaru's face. Her face was devoid of any emotions except one which was clear.

Hatred.

And Miyako was on the other end of it. Her struggle to contain her emotions tore at my heart but I helplessly watched Koaru spit out words that no doubt would leave scars in Miyako's heart. And that fueled my anger.

" Why the hell are you telling me to stop? Do YOU ACTUALLY LIKE BOOMER?" Koaru yelled, her face reddening.

Miyako's did the opposite and whitened. Her hesitation was caused by shock but Koaru misinterpreted it as a yes. She, if possible made her face even redder.

" You fake-ass betraying slut! You probably have every guy gro -" She caught herself before uttering her last words but I knew what she was going to say. And why.

Now the princes stood up and told her to stop but her face was open in shock, and did not register their command.

" You took it too far!" I yelled marching to her. " No, that should not have happened in first place!"

Brick made an attempt to grab my arm but I pushed past him and he let me go with no hesitation. I was surprised, but more angry with my sister. Boomer stood beside Miyako trying to comfort her and clearly failing, while Butch shook his head disappointed in his mates- no, my sisters actions.

Although he looked disappointed, he also looked ready to guard her in case I did anything wrong.

My fists were clenched when I finally reached Koaru.

" I'm..." She croaked

" Sorry?" I asked coolly " Do you think sorry will...never mind...how dare you say those words to your little sister? She's the one who betrayed us? I doubt it. From what I have gathered so far...YOU betrayed her."

I was too upset and her actions.

" I didn't mean to-"

"No," I stopped her " If you didn't you would have stopped yourself sooner or not even said them at all!"

For once Koarus face was speechless.

Koaru's P.O.V

I looked at Miyako who sobbed in the corner, unaware of Momoko's confrontation. I knew she could feel the anger and hatred in my heart. I just hoped she could feel the regret i was feeling now.

" I'm sorry," I told her " i know you know I am. You can feel it. But its up to you whether or not you want to forgive me. i understand if you don't. But i am truly sorry. I never meant it. Its was out of anger and frustration...if i could take it back i would. I really would. I'm sorry. "

The hard look in Momoko's eyes softened. I was her sister. And she didn't want to pick sides. It was obvious.

Miyako looked at me, but i looked away.

" I'm going" I told everyone.

Miyako didn't acknowledge me after that once glance she gave, but even if she had i wouldn't have noticed for i was far too busy trying to avoid looking at her. Shame crawled and covered every inch of my body. Miyako did not deserve anything i said but when she told me to stop arguing a seed of betrayal planted itself in my heart. I was angry at being used, and being forced to act like it was nothing. I only let one guy have my heart and he broke it. Now, this "Prince" claimed i was to love him. I needed someone to blame.

Not just someone to blame, but someone to be affected by my blame and Miyako was just that. So i took my frustration and anger out on her.

I knew she felt betrayed. I was the first one she told when that guy tried to kiss her. I was the one she came crying to, when her tried groping.

But i was the one who called her a slut for something she had no control over.

And her refusal to acknowledge my apology spoke it all. She did not want to forgive me at the moment.

A part of me felt angry at her. I spoke most of my heart out in that apology.

But a part of me understood.

And i was too conflicted to care.


	19. More Pain

I stormed out of the room as fast as i could my anger, shame, and conflicted feelings pushing me forward. At the moment they were the only things keeping me going forward and thinking rationally. I needed a punching bag.

I knew as much as i wanted to, i would not be allowed to leave. And all i wanted was privacy. But i was stuck in this god forsaken place. And for what? Some SOB who couldn't stand not getting what they wanted?

I spotted a rusty old door that looked promising and against my better instincts, wrenched the door open and got in. Dust fell in on my green sweater paired with my jeans. I sneezed. And sneezed again. And by the third sneeze, my anger increased.

Then I sat against the door and thought.

I had lost my temper plenty of times, but never at Miyako. And never about anything as serious as that part of my body urged me to apologize, but my ego held me rooted to the spot. And I still felt anger at Miyako even though that should have long ago faded and it was Miyako who had every right to be angry with me.

But did she really not mind being here? Was she willing to be kept away from her family and brought against her will for a man she fought when she was younger? Who almost killed her when she was younger? Who brought great relief to her when she realized he was probably dead? Had all those years of resentment and anger faded away to love?

LOVE

The four letter word that caused many to do stupid and irresponsible younger sister fell victim into its clutches apprently and it destroyed the love and admiration i had for her.

It was an emotion I never experienced. And wasn't ready to if that's what it caused Miy-Bubbles to do. And if that was what caused me to say those things... to not want to call her by her name that connected us as sisters. To want to say Miyako, because otherwise I would be still acknowledging her as my sister. I wasn't ready to do that.

I sighed and placed my head on the knees.

My resentment returned.

 **Miyako P.O.V**

I sat in that room and waited there for hours. I could see everyone around me moving around. Boomer visited as often as he could in between his duties moving too fast for my eyes to comprehend.

Often i felt like leaving but the shock of what Koaru said and the want for her to apologize kept me rooted in place. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. But could you blame me for wanting to fix my relationship with my sister?

Blossom left. I dont know why. All i know is i have been sitting in this same spot for the past hour, staring at nothing, doing nothing, I felt lost. I didnt feel empty. I didnt feel anger. I only felt as if i had nowhere to go. I didnt know how long i could continue on. The pain was sharp. It was a cutting edge into my emotions. I've fought with my sister before but it wa petty arguments. This was a full blown fight. Somethingi nver experienced in my 16 years of being alive.

"Bubbles" Boomer reacher towards my arm, hesitant. His face was furrowed in concern.

I flinched away as if his touch burned me as i had been doing the past hour. I saw hurt wash over his face but he didnt make a move to bother me again. Good. I prefered it like that. It was much easier to cope with Buttercups betrayal that way. To stay away from the reason my heart felt as if it was cracking.

Momoko knew now. So did Boomer, Brick, and Butch. Only Koaru was supposed to know. Thinking that sent a fresh wave of pain through me. My eyes involuntarily shut keeping the tears at bay. Boomer noticed.

"Miyako" he stated.

That got a reaction out of me. I got up and walked away. I couldnt wait here anymore. He didnt make a move to follow me. I didnt expect him to. I needed to find Koaru. I needed to see her. I didnt need to talk to her. I couldnt. My throat was closed up.

 **Momoko P.O.V**

I couldnt stay with Bubbles anymore. Brick watched me pace around. He didnt make a move to stop or console me.

"Blossom stop" He said finally, his gaze staying on my face.

I scoffed but stopped and gave him a blank stare. He didnt respond and stared me back. My eyebrow raised."Do you actually have something to say?"

He stared at me. "Why did you cry earlier when i hugged you?"

My face flushed crimson at the mention of what happened. I hated myself for my weakness. I didnt pride myself in being weak but i wasnt as admanant on crying as Koaru. I gave him an incredulous look. "My sisters are having a huge fight and I just found out my younger sister was sexually harassed and you want me to tell you my past? None of which is any of your business."

I walked out of the room. He wouldnt understand. Because he didnt know that maybe, just maybe, i was sexually harassed as well.

And i planned on keeping it that way.

 **Sorry its so short guys. I have just so much to do, but tell me would you prefer i lengthened this chapter and then presented it to you? Or do you not mind shot chapters?**


	20. Blue Truth

Bubbles P.O.V

I stared at the floor, lost in sullen silence. Boomer sat beside me, his head tilted back so it touched the wall, his eyes closed. His face bore an exhausted expression and his demeanor determined. A burst of guilt surged through me. Boomer had urged me for hours on end to eat, to change, to shower, to do anything but I was irresponsive to his pleadings. My ears had tuned out until I sorted out my conflicted feelings. And I finally had. I felt many different emotions I could identify, now that the initial shock and hurt had worn off.

Anger

Betrayal

Hurt

Sadness

And in a way I was grateful

I was twisted for that thinking that yes, but a strong urge to be pure, to please, always came over me when I was with Boomer. A moth to light. Only he was the light and I was the moth. I resented him deeply I was sure. He condemned me to this fate. I was stuck with him, missing out on doing activities and living the life of a normal teenage girl and for what?

Because I was his so called 'mate'.

But I couldn't deny the pleasure his touch brought, or the ache in my heart whenever he looked at me with sadness or disappointment. I wanted him.

I despised him, and I wanted him.

I shook the thought away and buried it deep where my feelings for him were located.

I knew this was because of the mate bond. He had marked me and therefore I was his. The sign on my chest was proof of that. A single, blue drop of water lay between my breasts and gave off a pleasurable feeling whenever Boomer touched me. I felt cool and serene.

After all, isn't that what water makes you feel like?

I vaguely wondered if Boomer felt the same because of me. A giddy feeling rushed through me but left as soon as it came. I slightly shook my head and turned towards Boomer noticing not for the first time how beautiful his lips were.

They were red, and delicate-looking, and I slowly leaned my face towards his before getting startled. He stole my first kiss but I was not giving him the second.

As much as I wanted to leave him, I knew I would feel even guiltier if I didn't apologize at least for putting him through so much worry and forcing him to waste his energy for no absolute reason.

I shook his shoulder gently and his eyes shot open. I flinched not used to how quick his movements were even though I should be considering I wasn't even human myself. When I looked at him though, I noticed how dark his eyes were. Bordering on black, his blue eyes regarded me intensely and his fangs slowly started coming out.

I knew then and there. Something was very wrong.

Boomer sprang onto his feet and slowly stalked towards me like a predator stalking his prey. I froze. My heart thundered in my chest, a thousand beats per minute eliciting a smirk from Boomer.

His lips curled back giving me a full display of his fangs and that was all the support I needed. A scream escaped my lips and I bolted from the room.

Before I made it two steps, he was in front of me. His minty fresh breath fanned my face and my wide eyes watered.

He was going to bite me.

 **S/o to Neednotknowmyname as my beta reader!**


	21. One Step For Blue

**Miyako P.O.V**

My legs were lead and frozen to the spot as I pleaded with Boomer knowing fully well, he could hear me.

 _Boomer, please d-_

He sprang towards me, his eyes glowing brighter by the second. Or was the room dimming?

I didn't seem to care anymore.

His arms wound around my waist and pulled me closer towards him, his eyes never leaving my face- my neck.

A soft whimper escaped my lips and tears were cascading freely down my face. Boomer paused, his eyes softening and my body sagged with relief thinking he was done. Thinking he had given up.

 _Fat chance_

His eyes focused once more on me before him face leaned towards my neck. The closer his face got, the closer I was pulled against his rock hard body.

His lips brushed my neck and a pleasurable shiver racked my body.

It was purely the mate effect. My shiver seemed to give Boomer pause. I froze, an idea slowly forming in my head.

The mate bond had just as much as an effect on Boomer as it did me...right?

Boomer slowly sucked on my neck and I bit my lip to keep a gasp in.

Curse you mate bond! Darn you!

 _Focus...on…your...plan!_

Mustering all my courage and strength, I pushed back on Boomer and my lips connected with his neck. He froze.

I trailed soft kisses up his neck until I met his jaw. A soft gasp left his lips and his arms loosened around me.

Yes, just a little more

I felt cunning, albeit a bit dirty. This wasn't my game. I played sweet. This made me feel as if I was playing dirty.

 _For a good reason right?_

I slowly trailed my lips up Boomers neck and met his lips. A soft peck was all that was needed. Boomers arms loosed enough for me to push him and back away.

I gave him one last look before running out. His eyes looked normal.

My heart clenched when I noticed the stony expression on his face.

I played dirty...for a good cause.

Curse you mate bond!

I had just about reached the door when Boomer spoke. I stopped out of courtesy to listen, but I didn't turn around

"Miyako...I'm sorry...I have a lot to apologize for...I realize that I ruined your life..I can't take back what I did because you can't reverse time but if I could...I swear to god Miyako, if I could you would never see me again." He paused.

My heart stuttered. Did I want to never see him again?

"I'm a vampire. I have urges and I can't control myself when I get this hungry because it's painful," He took a deep breath ignoring my guilt-stricken face.

I'm the reason he was this hungry. He wanted to comfort ME and ignored what he needed.

I turned around to look him in the eye. "Boomer I'm glad you realize what you did was wrong...but I can't forgive you just yet," His face fell so I continued "Believe me, holding grudges against people is one of the hardest things I've had to do but Buttercup and you need to realize that causing people pain comes with consequences."

I took a step towards him. And another. He didn't notice until I was directly in front of him. "But I accept your apology."

And I enveloped him into a hug.

I pretended not to notice his light sniffle and when I pulled back, he didn't have any tears.

I gave him a soft smile.

One step at a time...we can mend our relationship.

 _I want you to forgive me for deceiving you six years ago...I really am sorry Boomer._

 **For those of you hoping, she would get bitten don't worry! Its going to happen later! But I cant have this story be negative all the time. And the bite next time going to be even better! But tell me...do you want the bite to be painful or pleasurable?**

 **Also, I had to somehow connect the blue couple because we both know Miyako doesn't hurt people on purpose.**


	22. Crumbling walls

**Important author message at the end!**

 **Koaru P.O.V**

Butch found me in the same position I had been in for over an hour: with my head between my knees.

"Babe," he sighed softly crouching next to me, "Please don't beat yourself up-"

"You don't get it!" I growled, not looking up.

"Then explain it to me," His soft voice encouraged.

I sighed. Could I tell? This was Miyako's story not mine, but I just...I needed someone to tell. I couldn't keep it in anymore

"Once, Miyako was coming home from school," I started straining to keep my voice even," when some guy came up to her. He kept on catcalling her but being the softie she is, she kept on smiling and ignoring him...then, he grabbed her from behind and flipped up her skirt and slapped her a**..." I trailed off.

Butch rubbed soothing circles on my hand and for a moment, I forgot I was supposed to be hating him.

"He violated her privacy and when she came home with tears streaming down her face, I knew I had to kick someone's a**. I promised to keep the tale a secret and protect her from now on." I shuddered, my throat now closing up. "Guess I can't keep secrets now can I? "

Butch remained silent, his hard body stilled next to my trembling one. He didn't interrupt me at all when I told him my undoing, and for that I was grateful but now I was really regretting telling him anything.

"You know what? Forget it..." I muttered standing up and dusting off my pants.

I turned to leave but stilled at the spark of electricity that ran through my veins. Butch's hand held mine in a firm grasp, his fingers intertwined with mine. My breathe caught in my throat, but I kept my expression calm and collected.

"Don't go. I was just giving you the space you need and taking time to process this" He replied, his gaze fixed firmly on the ground.

I didn't reply and stared him down.

This time he looked up and my heart jumped at the sincere look on his face. Who knew Butch was capable of harboring an expression that wasn't comical, sarcastic, or furious?

"Right now...the best course of action would be to give Miyako time-" He started and my walls went up.

Why was I willing to take his advice? He didn't know that what Miyako needed wasn't space or time, but a heartfelt apology and affectionate hug.

"I should be going." I replied, attempting to give a smile which transformed into a grimace.

"Yeah. You go. Shake that-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence..." I dared, with my eyes narrowed, the threat clear in my voice.

He simply winked and with a rush of air, was off.

Once I was sure he was out of range I let a faint smile grace my lips. His touching efforts at cheering me up were surely appreciated even if I didn't showcase my gratitude.

 **IM SORRY! I apologize for the length of the chapter, really I forgot about this story. And for future reference, feel free to comment or message me asking for an update as I often forget...hehe. Unfortunately, today I don't have any good news...im thinking of putting this story on hold which should explain my lack of updates. I'll let you guys decide if I should put this story on hold or not. If I dont, the next update is the red couple which I promise to stop neglecting.**


End file.
